Eternal Soul
by YXSOtaroRuiyenYXS
Summary: Yugi is living two lives: The owner of a huge company called Hydra Corp. and a young duelist living in the town of Domino. Soon his other friends come to Domino. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1: Unkown Figures

An eerie silence fell upon the barren land of Keyin. A tall figure dressed in a dark purple cloak walked to the edge of a cliff and looked out upon the once fertile land of Keyin. His deep blue eyes scanned the barren land searching for any signs of intelligent life. Nothing. Everything was dead, nothing was left from the attack on the small village. The young turned and walked away from the edge of the cliff. He turned his head and took one last look at his hometown and with a snap of his fingers he was gone in a flash of blue light.

A shadowy figure emerged from the huge rocks that dotted the area of Keyin. 'So he's finally shown himself. Good...' The figure smirked and turned to leave. 'He doesn't know anything...This is just the beginning.' The figure laughed evily and dissappeared.

A young boy with dirty blonde hair sat behind a blue steel desk, typing away at his computer laptop. Only one eye was visible, the other was hidden underneath his golden locks. 'Mr. Hiroku sir?'

The young boy pressed a button on his phone. "Yes what is it?"

'Sir we have just been informed of a sighting of the Black Dragon Brigade.'

"Where?"

' 75 degrees North of Keyin. Headed South 45 degrees towards Gyinn.'

"Thank you."

'You're welcome sir.'

The young boy went back to typing away at his computer. His dark purple eyes scanning everything he wrote. _I HAVE to stop the Black Dragon Brigade. They have ruined too many villages in the past week. If this goes on...who knows what will happen?_ A loud beep from his phone broke his concentration. "What is it now?" He yelled into the receiver.

'This is Paige,sweety.' A young sweet voice answered.

"Oh...hey Paige. What's up?"

' Hi! Nothing really. Oh remember, training tomorrow at five.'

"Okay can I get back to work now?"

'Yea sure. Go back to working at your big company and all. Bye.' A soft click was heard and the young boy hung up his phone also. _If everyone keeps bothering me like this I'll never finish and get home in time._ The young boy sighed and went back to typing at his computer. _So far the Black Dragon Brigade has destroyed the towns of Keyin, Yuri, and Ferin. Hmmm...all close together. Odd._ Another loud beep interupted his thoughts. The young boy picked up the phone and yelled into it "WHAT!" Then he realized that it wasn't the phone, it was his watch. _Time to go home._ He got out of his chair and pulled on his coat. The young boy sighed before leaving his office.

"Yami, I'm home." Yugi shouted as he walked into his house. Silence greeted him. _The usual._ He thought as he dumped his things on the couch and went upstairs to his room. He closed his door and collapsed, exhausted, on his bed.

Yami walked in and hung up his coat in the closet by the front door. He walked into the living roomand noticed Yugi's things on the couch. "Yugi?" Yami called upstairs. No answer. (A/N: Duhhhhhh Yami he's asleep.) Yami walked upstairs and gently pushed Yugi's door open. He walked over to his bed and sat down next to his sleeping hikari.

He pushed back the golden locks and rand his fingers through his spiky hair. "Sleep well, Yugi." And with that Yami kissed Yugi's forehead and left closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2: Secret Life

Otaro:Okay well I read my reveiws and one person asked if this was going to be yaoi. Well I have never done yaoi before I was thinking of just a brotherly love type of thing, but if you peoples want this to be yaoi I will try to make it so. Please R&R NO FLAMES. Oh but if you want to do some bashing of a character please let me know -

Yugi: That's evil.

Paige: YAY-

Things you need to know

_thoughts_

/Yami to Yugi/

Yugi to Yami

"regular talking"

'special character talking'

Otaro: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Siara: If she did the whole thing would be different and she would be in it.

Yugi: On with the story! Hope you people like it!

Yugi woke up the next morning fully re-energized. He got out of bed and made his way to his closet. It was a Saturday morning so he didn't have to worry about school or anything important. He opened his closet door and pulled out baggy grey pants and a white t-shirt. After getting changed he walked out of his room and into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Morning Yugi!" Yugi was greeted by a hug from Yami once he got to the bottom step.

"Um...morning." Yugi said, confused.

Yami let go of Yugi and smiled at him. Yugi looked at Yami with a confused look on his face. "Do you want to do something today?" Yami said still smiling at Yugi. Yugi just continued to stare at Yami with a strange look on his face. After about five minutes of just staring Yugi sighed and walked into the kitchen. Yami followed. "So?"

"Um...is something wrong Yami? Are you sick? Do you need to lie down?" Yugi asked placing his hand on Yami's forehead.

"No I am not sick." Yami said pushing Yugi's hand away. "I just want to know if you want to do anything today."

"I can't." Yugi said calmly.

"Oh! And why is that?" Yami asked following Yugi around the kitchen.

"Because I can't. I have stuff to do."

Then the phone rang causing Yugi to jump and Yami to grab his shoulders. Yugi shook Yami off and answered the phone which was hanging on the wall the door to the kitchen. " Hello? Moto residence, this Yugi speaking." Yugi said into the receiver. (A/N: Awww he is SOOOOO polite!)

Yami was leaning over Yugi's shoulder trying to listen to the conversation. "Yea he's right here. Hold on." Yugi sighed and handed the receiver to Yami. Yami took it and mouthed 'Who is it?' to Yugi. Yugi shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

"Hello?" Yami said into the receiver.

'Hi Yami! How are you this fine day?' Came Tea's sweet high-pitched voice.

Yami's eye twitched. "Hi Tea. I'm fine. How are you?"

'I'm fine thank you for asking, sweety.' Tea said giggling.

Yami sighed. He really did not want to talk to Tea. "And you call why?"

'Oh are you mad? I just wanted to know if you wanted to do anything today, you know go to the mall, movies, something?'

"Man...stupid people...grrrrr." Yami heard some of Yugi's muffled conversation with himself in the kitchen.

Yami rolled his eyes. 'Sooo? Do you want to?'

"Um...uh...I...uh..." Yami stuttered as he tried to think of an excuse.

"You're busy because you are spending the time at home." Yugi said opening the kitchen door. "With me!" He added after he closed it.

"I...I'm busy because I'm spending time at home with Yugi." Yami said thanking Yugi through their mindlink.

'Oh...okay.' Yami could tell she was annoyed. 'Bye.' Yami hung up the phone and went into the kitchen. Yugi was sitting at the table staring blankly out the window.

Yami waved his hand in front of Yugi's face. Yugi blinked several times and looked at Yami. "You okay Yugi?" Yami asked a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yea, I'm fine." Yugi said smiling.

"So does this mean that you want to hang out today?" Yami asked.

"Sure."

'You know he might not show up.' Paige turned around and was shocked to see a young girl with long black hair and deep grey eyes staring at her.

"Oh Siara, you scared me half to death." Paige said.

Siara giggled and walked over to Paige. 'He might not show. He might be home with his other friends.'

"No way, Yugi would never ditch training." Paige said turning back around and digging in her closet.

'He has before you just didn't do anything about it.' Siara said crossing her arms across her chest. Paige continued searching through her closet. Siara sighed. 'What is it you are looking for?'

"My training clothes. You know training, today, at five. Duh!" Siara rolled her eyes.

'Maybe you should skip training for today. Like Yugi.'

Paige growled and continued looking through her closet. She finally found what she was looking for. She had pulled out a reddish-orange tank top and green shorts with a blue belt. "Pretty huh?" She said giggling.

Siara just nodded in agreement as Paige left to get changed. 'Let her live in her fantasy.' Was all Siara said before she left.

Yugi was upstairs waiting for Yami to get ready. _How long does it take him to get changed?_ 'Hello Yugi.' A small voice interrupted his thoughts. He spun around and came face to face with a young girl around eight or nine with long black hair and depp grey eyes. He screamed and fell off his bed. /Yugi are you okay/ Yami asked through their mindlink.

Yugi was on the floor breathing hard, but he didn't want Yami to come into his room and see Siara, then his secret would be out. I'm fine Yami. Yugi responded. Then aloud he said in a quiet voice. "What are you doing here?"

'You say it like it's a bad thing.' Siara said sitting on Yugi's bed.

"It IS a bad thing. If Yami were to come in here and see you. That would totally not be good." Yugi got up and sat at his desk.

'I'd disappear before he came.' Siara said reassuringly.'So are you going to ditch training today. To spend time with your Yami?' She smiled at Yugi.

Yugi growled under his breath. "No I'm still going to training. I'm just staying here for an hour or so." Yugi said smirking. "Thought you could get me out of it."

'I tried talking to Paige but she said that you would never ditch training.'

"I did before but she didn't do anything about it."

'Exactly what I said.'

"Yugi I'm ready come on!" Yami called from downstairs.

'Well I'll be going now. Bye.' Yugi waved bye to Siara and walked out of his room and out the door with Yami. Siara smiled and then disappeared.

Otaro: Please R&R but no Flames please thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: Training

Otaro: well this is the third chapter.

Paige:I'm in this one!

Yugi: Aren't you in everyone?

Paige: Got a problem?

Yugi: No.

Otaro: Okay anyway I will explain Paige's role in this story in the next Chapter. Ryoki do the disclaimer.

Ryoki: No.

Tre: I WANT TO!

Billie: It's my turn.

Tre: No!

Otaro: Yugi who should do the disclaimer.

Yugi: Shrugs Tre.

Tre: YAY. Otaro does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If she did I would be in it and I would own Kaiba Corp. Only it would be called Cool Corp.

Otaro: Whatever.

Yugi: Yay.

Tre: And Yuge would be my vice prezzi.Hugs Yugi and tries to give him a kiss. Paige slaps him

It was four forty-nine and Yugi was rushing back home from spending basically all day with Yami. They had been going all over: to the arcade, the park, basically any place they came across. He rushed home and opened the door to his room. He quickly changed into his 'training clothes': black pants with a black belt and a black t-shirt to match. He also put on a red tie to accessorize (A/N: I only did this because in another fanfic I'm going to write Yugi is in a band with Tre Cool and Billie Joe...it is a mixture of music from Green Day and My Chemical Romance (my two fave bands))

He had just finished getting dressed when he heard Yami walk in the door. "Yugi?" Yami called up the stairs. Yugi didn't have time to talk to Yami right now, he was going to be late. And if he was late he was going to be sorry. "Yugi." Yami called again. He was beginning to become inpatient.

"What?" Yugi called down to Yami, hoping the conversation would be quick.

"Just making sure you got home okay. You seemed in a rush. Is everything okay?" Yami asked a hint of concern in his voice.

"Everything is fine Yami."

"Okay."

Yugi got his bag from under his bed. He had to keep this hidden from Yami. Inside was his laptop, cellphone, and his business papers. Yugi slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of his room. He tiptoed downstairs and over to the front door. He looked back and saw the back of Yami's head. He was watching some show on Tv. Yugi silently opened the door. He was about to slip out when he heard Yami's voice. "Where are you going?"

Yugi turned around and saw Yami facing him. "Just for a walk." Yugi said flatly.

Yami nodded and turned is attention back to the TV. "Don't be out too long, it's getting late." Yugi went out and slammed the door behind him.

Paige tapped her left foot rapidly on the wooden floor waiting for her 'trainee' to appear for training. She glanced at her watch and furrowed her eye brows. "5:01!" she said under her breath. Just then Yugi burst through the door panting slightly. Paige looked up an angry look plastered across her face. "You're late." She crossed her arms across her chest and stared at Yugi.

"Yami wanted me to hang out with him." Yugi said walking up to her, catching his breath.

"Oh and he's more important than me? Paige asked. Yugi shook his head for two reasons 1)Paige would hit him and 2)She was his girlfriend. Paige smiled at Yugi and gave him a hug. "Oki time for training trainee."

Yugi sighed and followed Paige outside to the garden to start their training. Once in the garden Yugi had to meditate for half and hour and do fifty push ups. "Good." Paige said clapping her hands.

"Why don't you have to do this?" Asked Yugi in between pants. He was sitting on a bench which was surronded by bright pink and blue flowers called Kythyms commonly found where Paige lived.

"Because I mastered by Element. And you are what we here like to call a newbie." Paige said giggling. Yugi made a fake smile. Paige glared at him.

"No fair." Yugi whined. Paige giggled and sat down next to him.

"So how was your date with Yami?"

"It wasn't a date."

"Suuure." Paige said rolling her eyes.

"It wasn't I'm not GAY!"

"I know." Paige giggled. "Calm yourself!" She placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi glanced at his watch. "I better get going. Yami will be worried." Yugi got up to leave.

"Awwww how cute." Paige said also getting up with Yugi. Yugi glared at her. They walked together towards the door.

Otaro: That's it for this Chappie.

Paige: Remember next Chappie they will expalin my role in this story.

Yugi: Other than my you-know-what.

Yami: your what?

Yugi: Nothing Yami.

Paige: I'm his gir--Yugi covers her mouth

Yugi: OW. Paige bit hm -

Paige: Sticks out tongue.--

Otaro: Please R&R.

Yugi: Flames will be used against you in the court of law.

Paige: You have to say something before it.

Yugi: Grrr... You have the right to remain silence. ANything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.

Paige: claps Yay.

Yugi: Goodie.

Tre:YAY! Am I gonna be in the next chappie?

Otaro: No you're in the humor stories.

Tre:Oh...:P


	4. Chapter 4 Paige's Role

Otaro: here is another chappie.

Yugi: Yay!

Paige: This is all about me! YAY

Tre: AND ME!

Yugi&Paige: GO AWAY!

Otaro: Do the disclaimer

Yugi: Otaro doesn't own anything except the plot. Ummm Ima confused...

Paige walked Yugi out into the front garden of the Earth Training Facility (ETF). "Okay you remember how to get back?"

"Yea. You step into the telepod and type in the coordinates to where your going..."

"34 degrees west 75 degrees north." Paige said smiling. Yugi smiled at her. "Bye Yugi." Paige gave him a small kiss as he stepped into the telepod and disappeared. Paige smiled and walked down the road towards the gates of her hometown Takaeria (Tak-A-air-a). Is this town unfamiliar to you?

You see Paige lives on a totally different planet in a totally different galaxy. Her planet's name is Zenith (Za-N-th) and she lives in The Realm of Darkness&Light. She is Yugi's girlfriend and 'teacher'. She teaches 'newbies' the ways of her world;Magic, the Elements, Elementals, etc.

Paige smiled as she reached her town. A large light blue stone wall surronded Takaeria to keep it safe from unknown enemies. A golden animal bounced its way towards Paige. Once it got at her feet it looked up at her and said "Pokii?"

It blinked several times. Paige bent down and patted the small creatures head. "Hiya Pokii." Paige said smiling. Pokii looked up at her. It smiled and hugged her with it short little arms. (I will be posting what Pokii is on my website please check my profile to find out what my website is) Paige hugged the small creature back.

Her role in Yugi's life? Yugi's girlfriend, Yugi's teacher, and one of the very few Ancients. Ancients are a very rare race that were almost destroyed over 10,000 years ago. Amazingly a few survived. Paige had to go through many days of training to learn the ways of her people. Her parents died after she had finished training at the age of five. She was adopted by a family of Celtics. She had a brother named Simba and a mother(Feren) and a father (Kyro), whom she called Mami and Papi (Celtics call their parents these). She was sad for a few days but soon adjusted to the Celtics ways.

Then soon she met Yugi. Yugi had accidently stumbled into her realm and she found him in the Faero (Fa-row) Forest. She brought him home and questioned him.

Flashback

"So where do you come from?" Paige asked handing Yugi a cup of green tea.

Yugi took the tea gratefully. "Um...Domino."

"Where's that?" Paige asked staring at Yugi.

"Um...Japan."

"Okaaay." Paige said rolling her eyes. "Um...so what Element are you?"

Yugi stared at er this time. "Excuse me?"

"What? I just asked what Element you are. It is accustomed for everyone in this world to have an Element." Paige said a-matter-of factly.

Yugi had a confused look on his face. "You don't have an Element?"

Yugi shook his head. "Are you familiar with Giuni (Gy-unni), the Goddess of this planet?" Yugi again shook his head. Paige sighed.

End Flashback

Paige soon found out that Yugi was from Earth. She helped him with learning the ways of her people and found his Element which was Earth. Yugi mastered the basics quickly and soon was able to create small earthquakes. She changed his look and he soon became the owner of a huge company called Hydra Corp. Hydra Corp. breeded dragons with different items. Yugi was awesome at his job. Everyone loved him.

_Including me._Paige thought smiling, remembering the good memories she shared with Yugi. Soon Paige had built up enough couage to tell Yugi her feelings for him when Yugi came up to her with a bouquet of flowers. "I...I made...these...for you." He had said stuttering. _Yugi had mastered making flowers, how cute. _They had started going out but only saw each other when Yugi came to visit. Yugi had to keep Paige a secret from his friends, which was hard since she was always on his mind. He kept trying to find a way for Paige to come to Domino. He was close to a plan but was going to have to persuade her first.

Otaro: That's it!

Yugi: YAY

Paige: Awww that was short.

Otaro: I don't feel good.

Yugi:Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5: Paige Arrives at Domino

Otaro: Okay Chappie five.

Yugi: She changed the genre and decided to make it Humor.

Tre: So I'm in it?

Otaro: Yes tre.

Tre: WOOOHOOOO I GET TO BE KAIBA.

Paige: NO thats another story.

Tre: AWWWWWWWWW.. :(

Yugi: It's okay Tre Otaro will write that story really quickly just for you.

Otaro: Yea sure whatever.

Tre: YAY.

Paige: Is that the one where Yugi is in a band er something?

Otaro: Yea.

Billie: And Paige is still stupid?

Otaro: No.

Paige: Hey. Uses an Fire Bolt and attacks Billie.

Billie: OW OW OW!

Otaro: You kno what's ironic?

Yugi: What?

Otaro: Billie is water.

Tre: Yea?

Otaro: And he is terrified of water.

Tre: And Paige is stupid.

Paige: Am not!

Billie: And Yugi sleeps with a dark magician plushie.

Yugi: I DO NOT! he blushes.

Billie: And Tre is gender confused.

Tre: And proud of it.

Yugi: OTARO DOESN'T OWN Yu-GI-Oh!

'What do you mean, come there?' Paige asked suprised.

"I mean come here as a foriegn exchange student." Yugi said. He hoped Paige would agree, then they could see each other everday instead of just once every week.

'Umm...I guess. You have to help me though.'

"Of course."

'Umm...Okay then. I will.'

"Awesome. You know the uniform right? And what about your family?"

'I have friends there. I have to go love you bye!

"I love you too. Bye." Yugi said hanging up the phonw. He was excited, his girlfriend was coming to live in Domino.

/Yugi who was that/ Yami asked through their mindlink.

/Huh? Oh nobody Yami/ Yugi replied. He didn't want the secret to get out...yet. He smiled and walked out of the kitchen. He walked into the living room and sat down next to Yami who was watching TV.

Yami looked over at Yugi, who had a huge grin on his face and a daydream look. "Yuuugi, what's wrong?" asked Yami not concerned but rather curious.

"Huh...um...uh..n-nothing Yami. Just happy that's all." Yugi said stuttering. He turned back to the TV

"Okay, if you say so." Was all Yami said.

The next day- (Wow that went fast! Yugi: YAY School!)

"I think somethin's wrong with Yugi." Yami whispered to Joey, Tristan, and Tea.

"Why? Yuge looks alright ta me." Joey said looking over at Yugi who was smiling.

"I don't know he seems...too happy."

"Class please take your seats." Mrs. Mimiru said tapping a ruler on her desk. "I have an announcement to make." she said pushing her glasses up. Yugi smile got even bigger, Yami observed. "We have a new student joining us today all the way from America! Please welcome Paige Tir'ein." With that a girl around the same height as Yugi whist long brown hair that curled around her face and emerald green eyes walked in. She smiled at the class. "Miss Tir'ein please take a seat next to Mr. Moto."

Yugi didn't have to raise his hand. Paige immidiatley took a seat next to him. "Mr. Moto please help Miss Tir'rin with the class work." Yugi nodded his head. Joey, Yami, Tristan, and Tea looked over at Yugi and Paige who were talking happily.

After class-

"C'mon Paige I'll show you to your locker." Yugi said taking a paper from Paige's hand.

"Um...Okay."

Yami, Joey, Tristan, and Tea were close behind them hearing every word. Yugi stopped and showed Paige a metal door hung on a wall. "Here is your locker."

"What kind of demon is this?" Paige said staring at the ugly thing.

Yugi laughed. "It's not a demon Paige it's a locker. L-O-C-K-E-R." Paige looked at him funny. "Here I'll open it for ya." Yugi proceeded to turn a little knob thingy and after a few turns the thing opened.

"Wow Yugi it's so awesome how you tame these demons." Paige said her eyes sparkling.

"Yea well I've been here awhile." replied Yugi smiling at Paige's naiveness. ( He's not making fun of her remember Paige comes from a different world than Yugi's and doesn't know most of this stuff.) Paige smiled back at Yugi and gave him a hug and a small kiss. Yugi blushed slightly, not so much that you can see it.

Yami, Tristan, Joey, and Tea were shocked. A new girl that Yugi had just met kissed him. Tea made a face of pure anger. 'I'll kill her.' she thought making a fist.

Yugi: I hate you.

Tre: I love you.

Yugi: I HATE you.

Tre: I LOVE YOU.

Billie: I love him more.

Tre: Nu huh.

Billie: huh huh.

Tre and Billie fight over Yugi.

Yugi sweatdrops.

Paige: I love you more than anyone.

Yugi: I love you too.

Otaro: AWWWWWWWW


End file.
